


Rock the show

by machine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine/pseuds/machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "I’m strong and I’m sure there’s a fire in us." <br/>from Christina Aguilera's <i>Bound to you</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock the show

**Author's Note:**

> week one of our weekly drabbles exchange.

Chanyeol doesn’t like the way Kyungsoo is looking at him.  
No, actually, the younger is not looking at him. The doe eyes Chanyeol was so fond of were avoiding him. It's the way that Kyungsoo isn't looking at him, although he knows the smaller is trying to do so. He's biting his lip as the taller squeezes their hands together, their fingers safely intertwined.  
Chanyeol won't want it any other way.  
Even when Kyungsoo is like this, is doing that ‘let’s avoid everything’ thing in hopes that if he ignores his problems, the problems will ignore him back, he still holds on to the elder.  
Lets him have this kind of connection.  
And Chanyeol is so grateful for that, knows how much effort it had taken the black haired boy to overcome his social fears and let the other in. They have come a long way.  
And the elder doesn’t wanna miss a single stepping stone in his life.  
But this… this is still a problem.  
Kyungsoo is still afraid even with Chanyeol right here, right by his side. There isn't much the younger is actually afraid of. But… large crowds still aren’t his forte.  
He prefers the solitude of a darkened room, where it’s just him, or maybe him and Chanyeol where he pushes the taller against a wall, their lips mashed together, or just Chanyeol’s taller frame hovering above his, holding him together, defying even gravity.  
“Soo”, his voice breaks the silence.  
“Hm.”  
At least he is listening, Chanyeol tells himself.  
“Don’t… just don’t think,” he tries, but he knows that his advice isn’t always the best.  
“It’s easy for you,”Kyungsoo breathes out.  
“You’re strong. You’re like your superpower… Fire is always bright, always strong.”  
Chanyeol furrows his brows as he really hadn’t seen that coming. A smile creeps onto his lips regardless and he fights the urge to hug the other close.  
Not now.  
“I’m strong,” he repeats  
“But only because I have your support. The other guys too…” he takes a step closer and pokes his boyfriend’s chest, right where his heart is.  
“I’m sure there is a fire burning in us, Kyungsoo. Not just in me. In all of us. You just need to allow it to grow.”  
Kyungsoo looks at him for the longest time. Then, the smallest sign of a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. Kyungsoo lets out a small huff, a short chuckle.  
“You’re cheesy,” he deadpans but squeezes the taller’s hand back.  
“You love it”, Chanyeol shoots back.  
“Maybe.”  
They rock the show. Kyungsoo’s broad smile rocks Chanyeol’s life.


End file.
